Our Educational and Training Program Is designed to educate leaders for the Nation's multidisciplinary clinical and translational research workforce, to accelerate clinical research training, and to educate all members of the clinical research workforce. Building upon: 1) A successful Roadmap K12 program that educates multidisciplinary postdoctoral Clinical Research Scholars;2) Innovations at the CASE School of Medicine;and 3) Rapidly strengthening collaborations among our medical centers;the CTSA will bufld a seamless, Integrated education network to promote multidisciplinary, team-based education and training within and across Institutions. In turn, this Education and Training Program will serve our goals of accelerating the translation of basic biomedical research into clinical practice advances, and clinical practice advances into better health at the community level.